


Recitation

by herequeerandreadytofight



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Roman Catholicism, man the suggested tags for double were..a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herequeerandreadytofight/pseuds/herequeerandreadytofight
Summary: Polly reflects on God, faith, and business





	Recitation

Despite it all, Polly still believed. It did mean some white lies- she hadn’t technically committed adultery, but she was sure if she was completely honest in confession Father Patrick would have fainted dead away. Still, she was always there, five minutes early every Sunday in her favorite pew. She’d still sit up with her rosary every time Tommy and Arthur left their grand homes to commit some kind of mischief, just like she had when they slipped out the window to beg a pint from Harry, and God repaid her. Hadn’t she risen from the muck of Small Heath to a house with rose bushes out front? Hadn’t she gotten her son back, years after she’d known there’d be no children to bury her? 

Tommy thought it was superstition, the same nonsense as the powder trick. Arthur, who’d now become thoroughly Protestant, glanced at her icons warily, but at least he wasn’t adrift anymore. Ada sneered at the opiate of the masses when she’d started seeing Freddie, but when Karl had a catarrh, Ada clutched her hand as they prayed the rosary together. 

She murmured “Amen” definitively, then crossed herself as she stood. There was business to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much work due this week & i'm coping very well obviously


End file.
